Boyfriend Contract
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/romance/BL/chapter 2/ "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku? Kenapa kau selalu menyimpannya seorang diri? Aku sudah berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu, tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama? Setidaknya berpura-puralah bahwa aku benar-benar bisa menjadi orang yang selalu ada untukmu."
1. Chapter 1

**Boyfriend Contract**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang tau ff Giaoneesan dengan judul Contract and the pretense? FF ini mempunyai alur yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja ini versi vea. Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Langit terlihat suram. Matahari tertutup awan tebal. Semua orang mengenakan pakaian yang tebal saat mereka ke luar rumah. Musim gugur kali ini terasa lebih dingin. Terlalu dingin bagi seorang namja yang tampak duduk di sebuah ayunan taman bermain. Ia merapatkan jaketnya agar lebih hangat. Wajahnya yang manis tampak kosong, sinar matanya redup.

Kim Jaejoong, namja itu sudah hampir sejam duduk di ayunan itu. Matanya terus mengawasi beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain di sana. Ada perasaan iri di dalam hatinya. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin menjadi anak kecil selamanya. Anak kecil yang masih belum mengerti apapun dan tidak perlu memikirkan apapun.  
Orang tuanya, meninggal saat ia berusia enam belas tahun. Sejak itu ia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya. Perusahaan appanya diambil alih sementara oleh pamannya karena Jaejoong belum menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Tapi dua tahun yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Ia berada di tingkat dua sekarang. Di Paran University. Ia namja yang pintar. Tapi kurang pandai bergaul. Tidak memiliki teman dan senang menyendiri. Well, ia sulit percaya kepada orang lain.

"Oppa… Kenapa kau begitu lama?"

"Mianhae… Kenapa kau tidak memakai jaket? Jja, pakailah!"

Mata bulat besar itu termenung menatap sepasang kekasih yang berdiri di pinggir taman. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengalaminya. Ia memang tidak tertarik pada gadis. Well, he is a gay. Tapi ia juga ingin merasakan rasanya dicintai dan diperhatikan. Untuk saat ini, apakah masih ada kesempatan untuknya? Untuk namja yang telah divonis menderita tumor otak stadium akhir, berapa lama lagi waktu yang dimilikinya? Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Jaejoong tidak ingin pulang ke apartementnya. Sudah dua hari ini ia tidak pergi kuliah. Semuanya akan sia-sia bukan? Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau ia mati saat ini juga. Toh ia tidak punya keinginan apapun. Tapi setelah melihat pasangan tadi, ia menjadi ingin merasakannya juga.

Namja itu masuk ke dalam sebuah café yang terlihat hangat dari luar. Meja dan kursinya terbuat dari kayu. Perpaduan warna coklat, oranye dan putih pada dekorasinya terlihat hangat. Jaejoong memilih duduk di sudut ruangan. Di dekat dinding kaca hingga ia bisa menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Memesan segelas capucino, merasakan manis dengan sedikit pahit di dalamnya.

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada keributan itu. Seorang wanita cantik sedang bertengkar dengan ajhusi gemuk yang berkaca mata.

"Tanganmu menyentuhku!" teriak wanita itu marah.

"Aku tidak sengaja…"

Wanita itu menatap dengan geram lalu mengambil segelas minuman yang ada di meja lalu menyiramnya ke tubuh ajhusi itu.  
"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan jalang?" Ajhusi itu berdiri lalu mengangkat tangannnya.

SET

Seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam pegawai menahan lengan itu sebelum mendarat di pipi si wanita.

"Jeoseonghamnida, mohon tenangkan diri anda tuan."

"Jangan ikut campur! Wanita ini menggangguku!" marah si Ajhusi.

"Ige mwoya? Kau duluan yang menyentuhku saat aku lewat!" saut si wanita.

"Kau pasti sengaja menjebakku untuk meminta ganti rugi padaku. Katakan berapa hargamu? Aku_"

BOUGH…

PRAANG…

Dalam sekejap ajhusi itu terguling menabrak meja dan beberapa kursi.

"Belajarlah untuk menghormati wanita tuan, karena anda juga terlahir dari rahim mereka!"

"Apa-apaan ini? aku akan menuntutmu, lihat saja!"

"Ada apa ini? Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat minta maaf!" seorang laki-laki berpakaian jas hitam dan berkaca mata tebal tiba-tiba saja datang. Sepertinya dia manager café ini.

"Tapi ini bukan salahku!"

"Memangnya siapa kau hingga berhak berbicara seperti itu? Kau hanya pelayan di sini! Seharusnya kau melayani mereka dengan benar! Pergi sekarang juga, kau dipecat!"

Laki-laki itu menarik kasar tag name pada seragamnya lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai dan melangkah pergi. Sementara ajhusi itu masih berdebat dengan si wanita. Jaejoong melirik ke bawah. Tag name itu ada tidak jauh dari kakinya. Namja itu memungut lalu membacanya.

"Jung Yunho…"

Kim Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengeluarkan selembar uang, meletakkannya di atas meja lalu berlari pergi. Namja itu mencari kemana sosok Yunho pergi. Ia melihat Yunho menyeberangi jalan raya. Cepat-cepat ia menyusulnya. Mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi. Ternyata laki-laki itu pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit umum. Ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam pikiran Jaejoong.

**.**

**Boyfriend Contract**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Yunho mendesah pelan menatap lembaran kertas yang tengah dipegangnya. Ibunya harus segera operasi pengangkatan ginjal, tapi hingga kini Yunho belum bisa mencukupi biayanya. Apalagi ia baru dipecat dari tempatnya kerja kemarin. Ia harus mencari pekerjaan secepatnya. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan adik perempuannya, Jung Jihye, bekerja part time sendirian. Apalagi gadis itu masih sekolah.

"Jung Yunho ssi…?"

"Ye?"

Yunho mengerjap pelan menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Laki-laki itu memakai jaket abu-abu dengan kaos putih didalamnya. Wajahnya terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dia memiliki mata bulat yang besar, hidung mancung dan bibir semerah cheri. Rambutnya lurus berwarna almond, membingkai wajah chubinya.  
"Kim Jaejoong imnida…"

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. Menatap sosok di depannya penuh tanya.

"Apa kau mau bekerja untukku?"

"Ye?"

"Aku akan membayar biaya pengobatan eommamu. Juga membayarmu tiap bulan."

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Yunho bingung. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya.

"Berpura-puralah mencintaiku. Jadilah seorang kekasih untukku dan bahagiakan aku seperti kau ingin membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai. Meskipun kau terpaksa melakukannya, jangan tunjukkan hal itu di depanku. Aku akan membayarmu."

Yunho mengerjap pelan. Ditatapnya Jaejoong sambil berfikir. Apa laki-laki ini sedang bercanda? Atau dia pasien dari bagian kejiwaan?

"Aku tidak gila dan aku serius dengan hal ini," saut Jaejoong seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Yunho.

"Kau… laki-laki."

"Memang. Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima kontrak ini? Jika kau tidak_"

"aku perlu waktu untuk berfikir."

"Berikan ponselmu!" pinta Jaejoong.

Meskipun ragu, Yunho tetap memberikan ponselnya pada namja cantik itu. sepertinya Jaejoong sedang menyimpan nomornya sendiri pada ponsel Yunho.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku," katanya sama persis dengan tebakan Yunho, "Jika kau setuju, nanti malam, datanglah ke apartementku. Akan kukirimkan alamatnya," senyumnya.

Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya dapat mengerjap seperti orang idiot. Ia masih belum dapat memperoses apa yang terjadi. Hingga Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapannya, Yunho masih mematung ditempatnya. Berdiri seperti orang ling-lung.

**.****  
****.**

Yunho menatap pintu apartement itu dengan ragu. Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat untuknya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia laki-laki normal dan sekarang harus berpura-pura menjadi gay. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya. Ia tidak punya pilihan. Akhirnya dipencetnya bell apartement itu. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka bersama Jaejoong yang muncul dibaliknya.

"Kau datang? Masuklah…" namja itu membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Yunho dapat masuk ke dalam.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," jawab Yunho pelan.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Ye?"

Jaejoong menarik tangan yunho, membuat namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut oleh sentuhan itu. Namja manis itu menggiringnya menuju meja makan. Mendorong bahu Yunho pelan agar duduk di kursi makan. Sementara Jaejoong mengambil duduk di depannya.

"Aku membuat Samgyupsal dan Kimchi. Ini adalah masakan favoriteku. Dulu aku sering memakannya bersama Eomma dan Appa. Lalu… Yunho ah, apa makanan favoritemu?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Apa saja yang menjadi masakan eomma adalah favoriteku…"

"Kau benar, masakan eomma tidak tergantikan. Tapi mulai sekarang, pastikan masakanku yang harus jadi favorite keduamu."

Yunho mengangguk pelan. sepertinya ini tidak akan sulit. Ia bisa menganggap Jaejoong sebagai saudaranya. Menyayanginya seperti pada Jihye.

"Yunho ah… Ayo kita bicara informal!"

"Hmm? Baiklah…"

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu," pinta Jaejoong.

"Aku? sebelum itu… Aku ingin tau, darimana kau tau tentangku?"

Obrolan itu mengalir lancar seperti dua teman lama yang baru bertemu. Meskipun Yunho masih merasa aneh dengan permintaan Jaejoong tentang kontrak kekasih itu. Sedikit menganggap Jaejoong gila, walaupun kenyataannya dia lebih gila karena mengikuti kontrak itu. Jaejoong namja yang menyenangkan. Ia sosok yang begitu tenang. Hanya saja pandangan namja cantik itu terlihat kosong meskipun bibirnya tersenyum manis. Jika mau, Jaejoong bisa saja memiliki kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Tapi kenapa namja itu harus membayar orang lain untuk mejadi kekasihnya? Ia yakin akan menemukan jawabannya perlahan.

**.**

**Boyfriend Contract**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah melakukan operasi pengangkatan salah satu ginjal, eomma Yunho kembali pulih. Yunho juga telah diterima bekerja di salah satu toko kue. Ia sering membawakan Jaejoong kue setelah pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Hampir dua minggu ia mengenal namja cantik itu, Yunho semakin banyak tau apa favorite Jaejoong. Namja itu senang makan makanan yang manis seperti tart cake dan ice cream. Dia juga suka dengan hewan gajah. Dia punya sebuah boneka gajah yang besar, hadiah ulang tahun dari orangtuanya saat kecil dulu. Jaejoong tidak banyak bicara tapi lebih mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya lewat sikap. Ada kalanya namja itu tiba-tiba tidur dipangkuan Yunho saat menonton dvd bersama. Atau menarik lengan Yunho untuk memeluknya agar hangat.

Yunho sendiri mengerti. Yang Jaejoong inginkan adalah kasih sayang juga kehangatan. Dilihat dari kesendirian namja itu selama ini, tidak aneh jika Jaejoong menginginkan seseorang untuknya berbagi.

"Jae…" panggil Yunho pelan. ia sedang duduk di sofa dengan Jaejoong yang tidur dipahanya. Tangan kirinya memainkan rambut Jaejoong sementara tangan kanannya melingkar pada pinggang Jaejoong. namja cantik itu memainkan jari tangan kanannya sambil menonton film.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berpacaran selama ini?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"Aku tidak mempercayai mereka semua, Yunho ah… Mereka hanya mempermainkanku…"

"Tapi… bagaimana jika ada diantara mereka yang tulus mencintaimu?"

Jaejoong termenung mendengarnya. Meskipun ada yang tulus mencintainya, ia tidak akan bisa membalas perasaan itu. Bukankah waktunya tidak lama lagi?

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah punya orang yang berarti untukmu?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Hanya ada satu. Itu sudah lama. Dan sekarang tidak berarti lagi untukku."

"Setidaknya kau pernah memiliki orang yang kau anggap berarti…"

Yunho tercenung mendengarnya. Masih ada banyak bagian dari diri Jaejoong yang tidak dipahaminya. Ada perasaan sedih yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Meskipun ia tidak punya Appa, tapi setidaknya ada orang yang bisa diperjuangkannya. Eommanya dan Jihye. Tapi Jaejoong sendirian. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho tanpa sadar ingin melindunginya.

**.**

**Boyfriend Contract**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Yunho mendesah pelan menatap hujan dari kaca dinding toko kuenya. Temannya sedang cuti hingga ia terpaksa memperpanjang jam kerjanya. Haah… Kira-kira apa yang akan dimasakkan oleh Jaejoong nanti? Akhir-akhir ini Yunho lebih sering makan malam di tempat Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat eommanya terkadang mengeluh karena Yunho tidak pernah ikut makan malam bersamanya. Apartement Jaejoong tidak jauh dari tempat kerja Yunho, karena itu laki-laki itu sering mampir ke tempat Jaejoong. Tidak terasa sudah sebulan berlalu. Kehadiran namja cantik itu sedikit banyak berpengaruh pada hari-harinya. Ia sendiri terkejut oleh perasaan yang dirasakannya. Jaejoong adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi kenapa ia begitu nyaman menerima laki-laki itu di sisinya?

Mereka jarang keluar bersama. Hanya sesekali makan diluar. Karena Yunho sibuk bekerja dan tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk berkencan. Jaejoong tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Lagipula namja itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan buku-buku saat Yunho bekerja. Atau bereksperimen dengan bahan makanan.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tampak sangat malas, waeyo? Apa karena tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat?" tanya seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan pakaian serba putih lengkap dengan topinya.

"Begitulah Changmin ah… Mungkin karena hari ini hujan dan jarang ada pengunjung…"

Kling-kling…

"Ah, selamat datang…"

"Eoh? Jae?"

Yunho menatap terkejut seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tokonya. Ini pertama kalinya jaejoong mengunjungi tempat kerjanya. Pakaian namja itu basah. Air menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya. Tangannya tampak menjinjing dua kantong besar berisi belanjaan.

"Aku kehujanan…" senyumnya.

Cepat-cepat Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, meraih kantong pada genggaman namja itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, "Duduklah! Mau kubuatkan capucino favoritemu?"

"Mmm…"

"Pakai ini, hyung!" Changmin mengulurkan handuk yang tadi diambilnya.

"Gomawo."

"Changmin ah, tolong buatkan segelas capucino."

"Ne."

"Kenapa bisa basah seperti ini? Kau tidak membawa payung?" tanya Yunho setelah changmin pergi, namja itu ngusap rambut Jaejoong dengan handuk. Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menggosok-gosoknya agar hangat, "Wajahmu pucat."

Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar saat Yunho menggosok-gosok tangannya. Jaejoong merasakan hatinya penuh.

"Hyung, ini capucinonya!"

"Gomawo, changmin ah."

"Apa dia temanmu, Hyung?"

Yunho mengerjap pelan saat changmin bertanya. Bibirnya kemudian tersenyum, "Jae, kenalkan ini Shim Changmin."

"Anyeong haseo, Shim Changmin imnida. Aku kepala pembuat kue yang paling tampan di sini," Changmin membungkuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, kepala pembuat kue hanya ada satu orang di sini," dengus Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.  
"Changmin ah, ini Kim Jaejoong. Dia… Dia kekasihku."

DEG

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat Yunho mengenalkannya sebagai kekasih pada orang lain. Yunho menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Mengabaikan Changmin yang tengah menggodanya.

_'Yunho ah… Apakah ini termasuk bagian dari pura-pura itu…?'_

**.**

**Boyfriend Contract**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Nafas Jaejoong berderu pelan. Matanya terasa panas. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Ia mematikan kompor lalu memejamkan mata sejenak mencoba mengusir rasa sakit itu. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Jaejoong mencoba berjalan menggapai tempat tidurnya. Jarak yang hanya beberapa meter itu terasa begitu jauh. Ia mengabaikan sedok sayur dan beberapa bahan makanan yang jatuh tersenggol olehnya.

Bruuk…

Namja itu berhasil menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia tidak sanggup bergerak lagi seolah tenaganya habis tersedot. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

**.****  
****.**

Yunho mengeluarkan kunci apartement Jaejoong saat namja itu tidak mendapatkan respon setelah menekan bell beberapa kali. Dulu Jaejoong memang pernah memberikannya duplikat kunci apartementnya. Meskipun begitu, Yunho tidak pernah masuk tanpa menekan bell terlebih dahulu. Hanya saja hari ini ia sedikit gelisah. Ponsel Jaejoong tidak aktif tadi saat ia meneleponenya.

Yunho mengernyit pelan begitu mendapati apartement Jaejoong dalam keadaan gelap begitu ia membuka pintu. Apa Jaejoong tidak ada di apartement? Tangan Yunho bergerak mencari saklar lampu pada dinding. Ruangan seketika menjadi terang saat ia berhasil menemukan saklar itu. Kakinya langsung menuju dapur untuk memasukkan ice cream dan sisa tart yang didapatnya dari tempat kerja ke dalam lemari es. Ia terkejut saat melihat keadaan dapur itu. Ada beberapa bahan makanan tercecer di lantai dan sepanci sup yang belum jadi di atas kompor. Ia meletakkan ice cream dan kue yang dibawanya begitu saja di atas meja makan lalu bergegas menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Jae?!" panggilnya terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong tergolek di atas tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan yang terlalu aneh bagi orang tidur pada umumnya.

Laki-laki itu menghampiri jaejoong. menyentuh dahinya. Panas. Sepertinya Jaejoong terkena demam karena kehujanan kemarin. Dibetulkannya posisi tidur Jaejoong. Diselimutinya tubuh laki-laki itu lalu cepat-cepat mengambil kain kompres.  
Sambil merawat Jaejoong, Yunho membereskan dapur lalu menelepon Jihye bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namja itu terus duduk ditepi ranjang sambil mengganti kain kompres untuk Jaejoong. Besok pagi ia jika demam Jaejoong belum reda, ia harus membawanya ke dokter. Tadi ia sudah memesan bubur lewat telepon, mungkin Jaejoong ingin makan jika terbangun nanti.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat sakit seperti ini sebelum bertemu denganku Jae…? Apa kau melewatinya seorang diri…?" gumam Yunho pelan. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dengan sedih.

Jaejoong bergerak pelan. Namja itu tampak menggigil hebat. Keringatnya terus keluar, membuat bajunya basah. Selimut tebal yang dipakainya seakan tidak membantu. Yunho menatapnya dengan cemas. Laki-laki itu mendesah pelan lalu naik ke tempat tidur. Saat ia sakit demam, eommanya pasti akan memeluknya jika ia merasa kedinginan. Yunho tidak punya cara yang lebih bagus agar Jaejoong tidak merasa dingin. Karena itu, Yunho ikut masuk ke dalam selimut. Merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong lalu memeluknya.

Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. Namja itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yunho. Memeluk Yunho erat sambil melenguh. Ia merasa mulai nyaman. Yunho hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Aroma harum dari tubuh Jaejoong, memasuki indra penciumannya. Ia seolah tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan sentuhan dan rasanya seperti ada ribuan listrik yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Aneh sekaligus menyenangkan.

**.****  
****.****  
**

Jaejoong melenguh nyaman. Ia mencoba menghirup lebih dalam aroma lembut yang tercium oleh hidungnya. Ia merasa begitu hangat. Tapi ada yang aneh. Apakah ia mendengar suara detak jantung lebih dari satu? Perlahan matanya mengerjap pelan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah warna putih. Jaejoong mengernyit pelan. Ia memundurkan kepalanya dan terkejut. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar. Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Yunho sedang tidur didepannya. Di ranjangnya. Bersama dirinya dan… dan… tangannya tengah memeluk pinggang Yunho.

Omo…

Wajah Jaejoong terasa panas seketika. Bukannya menjauh, ia malah menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho. Membuat namja tampan itu bergerak, terbangun dari tidurnya. Jaejoong menutup matanya erat-erat saat menyadari pergerakan Yunho. Namja cantik itu mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya agar nafasnya terlihat normal. Berpura-pura tidur, eh?!

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat merah, apa ia masih demam? Disentuhnya dahi Jaejoong, mengeceknya. Sudah tidak sepanas semalam. Namja itu merapikan anak rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi matanya. Ditatapnya wajah indah itu. lagi, jantungnya berdebar pelan. Entah sejak kapan setiap ia menatap Jaejoong atau saat Jaejoong tersenyum padanya, ia merasakan hangat di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, Yunho mendekat. Mengecup bibir merah itu. Seperti ada yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Ingin meledak keluar. Perasaan yang lebih kuat ketika dirasakannya dulu. Hanya beberapa detik ia menekan lembut cherry lips itu. Saat ia melepasnya dan mundur perlahan mata doe Jaejoong sudah terbuka. Keduanya terdiam.

"Ja-Jae… aku…"

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berusaha bangun. Sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

"Kurasa kau demam semalam," jawab Yunho pelan. Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, ia merasa takut.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, aku butuh kamar mandi…" ucap Jaejoong lemah sambil turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Yunho menatap gelisah. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ia mencium Kim Jaejoong. Mata musang itu menatap pintu kamar mandi. Apa yang harus dijelaskannya pada Jaejoong nanti?

Jung Yunho berjalan menghampiri lemari es lalu meneguk air mineral langsung dari botolnya. Ia butuh sesuatu yang dingin untuk menjernihkan otaknya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya dalam saku bergetar. Ia melihat nama Kim Junsu berkedip-kedip pada layar itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mencuci mukanya hingga beberapa kali. Yunho menciumnya. Laki-laki itu mengecup bibirnya. Apakah itu bagian dari pura-pura juga? Tapi Jaejoong dalam keadaan tidur saat itu. Oke, pura-pura tidur. Tapi tetap saja Yunho tidak tau kalau ia dalam keadaan sadar. Apa yang dipikirkan Yunho sebenarnya?

Namja cantik itu melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Tidak… Apa yang ditakutkannya tidak boleh terjadi. Yunho tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak boleh. Meskipun saat ini Jaejoong mungkin sudah menyukai namja tampan itu, atau bahkan mencintainya, Yunho tetap tidak boleh menyukainya apapun yang terjadi.

Tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram dada kirinya. Rasanya sakit. Bulir air mata meluncur dari kedua mata indahnya. Ia harus mengakhiri hal ini secepatnya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah meminta hal ini pada Yunho. Jaejoong mengambil handuk lalu mengusap wajahnya. Yunho tidak ada di kamar saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja cantik itu melangkah menuju pantry.

"Sudat terlambat, Junsu ah… Ahra tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku. Aku tidak perduli gadis itu sudah kembali dari Jepang atau belum. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir lama."

Jaejoong berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara Yunho yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik skat pantry, terdiam disana.

"Aku memang mencintainya…. Tapi itu dulu. Saat dia masih menjadi orang yang berarti untukku. Tapi dia sudah memilih jalannya sendiri dan aku akan mencari jalanku sendiri. Saat ini, ada orang lain yang benar-benar kuanggap berarti bagiku. Mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya Junsu ah… "

Dada Jaejoong berdenyut sakit. ia merasa sesak. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyesal telah menarik Yunho ke dalam hidupnya.

'_Andwae Yunho ah… Andwae… Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku. Tidak boleh…'_

**.**

**Boyfriend Contract**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Baru vea sadari ternyata banyak ff yunjae di laptop yang belum rampung hahahha… mami, papi, maafkan anakmu yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini. Sebisa mungkin bakal vea selesain semuanya sebelum berhenti lagi kkkkk…**

**Seperti biasa, makasi banyak buat Galang steven weshard-Huang Wue Xuang, jadi saya harus panggil anda apa? gege? (are you chinesse?). kalau wue gege tidak keberatan, boleh saya tau akun jejaringan social yang gege punya? Twitter atau facebook mungkin, asal jangan weibo saja kalau itu saya nggak punya heheheh… karena saya seneng banget kalau bisa sharing ilmu. Sama seperti kepada mbak Han Rj yang juga suka mengoreksi tulisan saya, tapi sayang beliau nggak punya twitter atau facebook.**

**Untuk kasus yang kemarin maaf saya salah mengartikan maksud gege hehehe... huruf setelah tanda petik pertama dalam dialog memang menggunakan huruf kapital. kemarin saya pikir, yang tanda petik terakhir. Kalau gege menemukan huruf kecil setelah tanda petik pertama, itu berarti saya kurang teliti heheh... harap dimaklumi. makasi banget buat koreksinya.  
**

**Last buat readers yang sudah membaca, terima kasih banyak. Yang pernah nitip salam ke Gia, juga makasih banyak. Pokoknya makasiiii, see you next time ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boyfriend Contract**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang tau ff Giaoneesan dengan Judul Boyfriend contract? FF ini mempunyai alur yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja ini versi vea. Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap kosong air sungai yang mengalir tenang itu. Tidak pernah ia merasa setakut ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dering ponsel di dalam saku jaket abu-abunya memecah kesunyian. Namja cantik itu mengambil benda yang sedang bergetar itu lalu menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Jae ini aku."

"Yoochun ah..."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memutuskan? Waktumu tidak lama, Jae. Jangan membuatku untuk mengulurnya."

"Yoochun ah... Persentasi keberhasilan itu hanya tiga puluh persen," bisik Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi tanpa mengambil kesempatan itu, Jae."

"Meskipun operasi berhasil, seluruh ingatanku akan terhapus."

Yoochun terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin menghapusnya Yoochun ah..." bisik Jaejoong.

Terdengar desahan di seberang, "Bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit? Aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu."

"Mmm, aku akan ke sana nanti."

Jaejoong menutup sambungan telepon itu lalu terdiam. ia harus mengambil keputusan ini. Namja itu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan selembar cek lalu menghubungi seseorang.

**.**

**.**

"Jae… Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya seorang namja yang baru saja datang. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong meminta bertemu dengannya saat yunho sedang bekerja.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap Yunho tanpa satu senyuman di wajahnya. Namja cantik itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaketnya lalu mengulurkannya pada Yunho.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yunho sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap selembar kertas dalam genggamannya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kembalilah ke dunia normalmu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yunho bingung. Selama ini ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran namja cantik itu di sisinya. Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba Jaejoong memintanya mengakhiri. Yunho tercenung. Bukankah dari awal Jaejoong memintanya untuk berpura-pura? Sekarang Yunho baru menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya untuk namja cantik itu bukan sebuah kepura-puraan. Ia melakukannya dengan tulus.

"Hubungan kita hanya kontrak dan aku berhak mengakhirinya! Kau sudah melakukan hal yang kuinginkan dan aku sudah membayarmu. Kita selesai sampai di sini!" jawab Jaejoong datar kemudian berbalik, melangkah pergi.

Tidak. Yunho tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. "Apa karena aku menciummu?" tanyanya sebelum Jaejoong melangkah semakin jauh.

Namja cantik itu berhenti melangkah. Tapi tidak juga menoleh ke belakang. Tidak membalas ucapan Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura! Selama ini aku melakukannya karena aku menginginkannya. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong... Aku sudah tidak butuh cek ini lagi. Bolehkah aku untuk tetap berada disisimu?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdenyut kuat. Matanya terasa panas. Inilah hal yang paling ditakutkannya. Yunho tidak boleh mencintainya.

"Percayalah padaku jae… Aku hanya ingin berada di sisimu. Meskipun kau tidak percaya, berikan padaku kesempatan untuk membuatmu percaya," pinta Yunho.

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu, Jung Yunho. Selamat tinggal!"

DEG

Yunho menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "Ini belum berakhir, Jae! BELUM!" teriak Yunho.

**.**

**Boyfriend Contract**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Cogiyo… Bukan ini pesananku. Kau salah mengambilnya."

"Oh, jeoseonghamnida… Jeongmal jeoseonghamnida… Akan kuganti Nyonya. Mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap Yunho sambil membungkukkan badan berulang kali sementara wanita di hadapannya itu menatap prihatin.

Hari ini Shim Changmin sedang cuti karena appanya sakit. Membuat Yunho sedikit sibuk. Ditambah dengan sikap namja cantik itu padanya kemarin, membuatnya pikirannya menjadi kacau. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa harus semarah ini. Dari awal hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah kontrak. Ini bukan salah Jaejoong. Ini adalah masalah hatinya. Yunho mengenal bagaimana Jaejoong. Semua kebiasaannya ia tau. Tapi satu hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

Hati Jaejoong…

Jaejoong yang bersikap manis padanya. Jaejoong yang bersikap lembut padanya. Jaejoong yang bersikap manja kepadanya. Membuatnya lupa diri. Yunho tersenyum miris, bukankah ia berniat menganggap Jaejoong sebagai dongsaeng di awal? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia jadi membutuhkan namja itu untuk berada di sisinya? Tiba-tiba saja Yunho merasa takut. Apa Jaejoong mengira Yunho main-main dan hanya menginginkan uangnya? Namja itu bahkan berani bersumpah meskipun Jaejoong tidak punya apapun selain pakaian yang dipakainya, Yunho akan tetap mencintainya.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagi Yunho. Setiap hari ia pergi ke apartement Jaejoong tapi laki-laki itu tidak pernah ada. Ia seperti lenyap. Apa dia pindah? Tapi kenapa tidak menjual apartementnya? Ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada Jaejoong. Setidaknya ia ingin menyakinkan namja itu sekali lagi bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya.

"Yunho hyung, berapa kali kau melamun hari ini?"

Yunho tersentak mendengar teguran itu, "Mianhae…" desahnya pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti masalahmu, tapi kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kurang baik."

"Mianhae, Changmin ah…"

"Aku akan pergi sebentar ke rumah sakit. Eomma menyuruhku mengambil hasil tes appa beberapa hari yang lalu."

Yunho mengangguk pelan tanpa suara. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah Changmin pergi meninggalkannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan berpura-pura tersenyum kepada setiap pelanggan yang datang.

Ponsel Yunho berbunyi saat namja itu baru saja keluar dari toilet. Ia melihat nama Changmin berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya. Segera di jawabnya panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Hyung, ini aku."

"Ada apa Changmin ah?"

"Aku masih di rumah sakit sekarang dan tidak sengaja melihat Kim Jaejoong ssi ada di sini, apa dia sedang sakit?"

"Mwo?" mata Yunho melebar mendengarnya, "Dia ada di rumah sakit?"

"Kau tidak tau?" Changmin balas bertanya, "Dia menggunakan baju untuk pasien, jadi kupikir dia sedang sakit. Aku ingin menyapanya tapi ia masih ada di dalam ruang terapi."

"Ruang terapi?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau? Bukankah dia kekasihmu? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Changmin ah jangan menemuinya, kututup dulu teleponnya. Gomawo!"

Yunho melepas apronnya dengan cepat lalu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Ia membuka lokernya lalu mengambil tas selempang coklat miliknya. Cepat-cepat ia pergi ke ruang pembuatan kue, mencari seseorang di sana.

"Taemin ah, gantikan aku! Aku harus pergi!" teriaknya kemudian berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Taemin.

Kata-kata Changmin terus berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Jaejoong sakit…? Terakhir kali namja itu memang sakit. Tapi Yunho mengira itu hanya demam biasa karena kehujanan. Tapi Changmin tadi mengatakan ruang terapi. Kenapa harus sampai terapi? Sakit apa dia?

Yunho hampir saja melewati rumah sakit kalau ia tidak segera tersadar dari lamunan. Ia berteriak pada sopir bus lalu cepat-cepat turun dan berlari melewati halaman rumah sakit yang luas untuk masuk ke gedungnya.

"Chogiyo, apa ada pasien bernama Kim Jaejoong di sini?" tanyanya sedikit terburu-buru.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar," perawat itu melihat komputernya sejenak lalu menatap Yunho lagi, "Kim Jaejoong ssi ada di lantai empat, ruang VIP bagian A nomer 24."

"Kamsahamnida," ucap Yunho lalu cepat-cepat pergi ke ruang yang disebutkan perawat tadi.

Mata Yunho bergerak gelisah. Tiba-tiba saja ia menangkap sosok yang selama ini di carinya. Namja itu sedang berdiri di depan box minuman dingin.

"Jae!" panggilnya.

Kim Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar suara Yunho. Ia berharap telinganya salah. Tapi matanya melihat dengan jelas bahwa laki-laki itu sedang berlari menghampirinya. Jaejoong tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Tidak dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Tanpa sadar, kakinya bergerak. Berlari menghindari Yunho.

"Jae tunggu!"

Jaejoong berusaha mengabaikan suara itu. Ia terus berlari tanpa tau kemana. Kakinya menapaki anak tangga itu satu persatu. Ia membuka pintu untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi ia salah. Ia ada di luar saat ini, bukan di dalam. Kakinya tidak sengaja berlari sampai ke atap rumah sakit itu.

"Jae…"

Sekarang ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terjebak. Ia tidak bisa keluar lagi saat mendengar suara Yunho dari belakangnya. Kim Jaejoong terdiam, menatap langit luas di hadapannya. Merasakan hembusan angin sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku mencarimu…" suara Yunho terdengar lagi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu," kata Jaejoong datar.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Satu kalimat itu seolah mengguncang hati Jaejoong. Membuatnya merasa hangat dan menggigil sekaligus.

"Pergilah Jung Yunho, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku? Kenapa_"

"Tidak ada alasan untukku menjelaskannya kepadamu," potong Jaejoong dingin sambil berbalik, menatap Yunho yang berdiri hanya dua meter dari tempatnya berada."Kau bukan siapa-siapa!"

Yunho merasakan dadanya sesak mendengar hal itu, tapi ia yakin laki-laki di hadapannya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak perduli siapa aku. Aku hanya perduli kepada Kim Jaejoong."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tertawa pahit.

"Karena aku mencintainya…"

Kalimat Yunho membuat Jaejoong mati-matian menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

"Kau mencintai orang yang salah," saut Jaejoong sambil kembali berbalik, memunggungi Yunho lagi. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Aku tidak perduli. Bahkan jika kau menendangku jauh-jauh aku akan selalu kembali padamu."

"Yunho ah, jebal… Jangan membuatku semakin sulit."

"Kenapa kau harus merasa sulit?"

"Aku menderita tumor otak stadium akhir!" teriak Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh di pipi putihnya.

Yunho terdiam. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku? Kenapa kau selalu menyimpannya seorang diri? Aku sudah berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu, tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama? Setidaknya berpura-puralah bahwa aku benar-benar bisa menjadi orang yang selalu ada untukmu."

"Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Aku menderita tumor otak Yunho ah, bukan sekedar sakit demam atau flue biasa. Aku mungkin tidak akan sembuh."

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho kemudian, "Apa hanya karena kau memiliki tumor otak aku tidak boleh mencintaimu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka…" Jaejoong menatap putus asa, "Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Aku harus operasi yang kemungkinan selamatnya hanya tiga puluh persen."

"Kau harus mendapatkan tiga puluh persen itu."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, namja itu berbalik lalu melangkah ke tepi atap, "Kalaupun tiga puluh persen itu milikku, ingatanku akan terhapus. Aku tidak akan mengingat semua hal yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupku."

"Jae ah… " Yunho tercekat, ia merasa sulit berbicara sekarang, "Apa ada hal penting dalam hidupmu hingga kau tidak ingin menghapusnya? Hal yang lebih penting dari keselamatanmu?"

Jaejoong terdiam, "Hanya satu," ditatapnya Yunho tepat di manik mata, "Aku tidak ingin melupakan tentangmu…"

Tanpa pikir Yunho melangkahkan kakinya, berlari lalu merengkuh tubuh itu. Ia merasa begitu sakit.

"Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu, Yunho ah…" isak Jaejoong. Tangannya memeluk Yunho begitu erat.

Yunho melepas pelukannya, ditangkupnya kedua pipi namja itu, "Jae dengarkan aku. Kau percaya padaku?"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk.

"Jalani operasi itu. Pastikan tiga puluh persen itu milikmu."

"Tapi Yun_"

"Jae, dengar!" potong Yunho, "Aku akan tetap ada disini. Saat kau membuka mata nanti, aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali kau lihat. Aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama mengisi memori barumu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku seperti saat ini. Kau mungkin akan melupakan bagaimana pertemuan kita dan apa yang kita alami selama ini, tapi pada memori barumu aku akan mengulang semuanya. Bukan lagi menjadi kekasih kontrakmu, tetapi menjadi kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Seorang yang akan selalu ada disisimu."

Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho, air matanya mengalir, "Yunho ah, aku mencintaimu…"

"Nado…"

**.**

**Boyfriend Contract**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Raut wajah gelisah itu tidak lepas dari keduanya. Tangan Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong saat laki-laki itu terbaring di atas ranjang dorong yang membawanya ke ruang operasi. Yunho bisa melihat perawat membuka ruang itu di ujung sana. Ia menunduk, berbisik pada jaejoong.

"Untukku, kumohon… Kau harus bisa mengalahkannya. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau membuka matamu kembali. Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu meskipun kau mengusirku ribuan kali," ucap Yunho sambil memasangkan sebuah cincin pada jari manis Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya, "Yunho ah… Aku mencintaimu," balas Jaejoong tepat saat ranjang itu masuk ruang operasi, membuat genggaman tangan mereka terlepas.

Detik demi detik yang menegangkan. Yunho ingin ikut masuk ke dalam rasanya. Ia begitu tersiksa karena hanya bisa menunggu. Satu jam sudah berlalu. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka keras. Dua orang perawat keluar dengan panik, mereka berlari melewati Yunho begitu saja.

Yunho bisa melihat lewat pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka seperempatnya. Semua orang terlihat begitu panik. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara dokter, Park Yoochun itu berteriak-teriak.

"Detak jantungnya melemah!"

"Tekanan darahnya turun drastis. Kita perlu tranfusi secepatnya!

"Andwae, Jaejoong bertahanlah!" teriak Yoochun sambil memberi Jaejoong tekanan jantung.

"Dokter Park, jantung pasien berhenti!"

Selanjutnya yang dirasakan Yunho hanyalah kosong. Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi. Waktu terasa berhenti…

**.**

**Boyfriend Contract**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Yunho menatap wajah damai itu dengan sesak. Air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa dicegah. Jemarinya mengelus pipi pucat itu. "Jae, irona…" bisiknya sehalus angin.

Hening…

Tidak ada jawaban dari namja cantik yang kini terbaring dengan mata terpejam itu.

"Aku di sini…" lanjut Yunho.

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu bergerak kemudian membuka. Namja itu mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Air mata Yunho jatuh lagi. Ia merasa begitu lega. Jaejoong hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya saat operasi. Hingga akhirnya mereka bisa melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Tapi setelah operasi keadaan namja itu kritis. Ia mengalami koma selama dua minggu dan baru membuka mata sekarang.

Bibir Jaejoong terbuka seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu. Yunho mendekatkan telinganya dan mendengar namja cantik itu bergumam haus.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan Dokter."

Yunho memanggil Park Yoochun, dokter sekaligus sepupu Jaejoong untuk memeriksanya terlebih dulu.

Yoochun memeriksa denyut nadi Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku merasa aneh…" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya, "Aku tidak ingat apapun… Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Kau baru saja menjalani operasi tumor otak. Memang resiko yang akan kau dapatkan adalah lupa ingatan. Dengan kata lain, memorimu akan terhapus. Karena itu, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi. Anyeong, aku Park Yoochun. Dokter yang menanganimu sekaligus sepupumu sendiri. Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Jae…"

"Jae?"

"Kim Jaejoong adalah namamu. Aku akan menceritakan lebih banyak nanti saat kau sudah lebih baik. Untuk saat ini kau hanya harus istirahat agar kondisimu cepat pulih."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ia membiarkan Yoochun mengecek detak jantungnya sebelum laki-laki itu pergi. Ruangan menjadi hening setelah dokter itu menutup pintu kamarnya. Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain dalam ruangan itu saat ia menaikkan selimutnya. Mata doenya menatap heran.

"Nuguseo?" tanyanya.

Jung Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia melangkah mendekat pada ranjang Jaejoong lalu duduk di tepinya. "Aku Jung Yunho…" jawabnya.

"Apa sebelumnya aku mengenalmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu, karena kau punya hutang kepadaku."

"Jeongmal?" mata Jaejoong melebar.

"Kau punya kontrak seumur hidup denganku, Kim Jaejoong," balas Yunho dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia meraih jemari Jaejoong. Mengangkatnya untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu. Sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis namja cantik itu sama dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa hatinya bergetar saat melihat senyum itu, senyum yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Sepertinya kau juga harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku, Jung Yunho ssi."

"Tentu, seluruh waktuku hanya milikmu. Terima kasih untuk membuka mata kembali, Jae… Aku mencintaimu…"

**.**

**Boyfriend Contract**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**FIN**

**.**

**Akhirnya satu ff selesaiiiii *tebar duit* makasi yang udah baca sampai akhir, saranghaeee... see u next time, sayonara ^^**


End file.
